1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to industrial oil filtration systems and, more specifically, to an improved filter system having filter elements that can be serviced while other portions of the system remain at least partially online.
2. Description of Prior Art
Oil filtration vessels are useful in industrial applications, such as hot and cold rolling mills, because oil cleanliness is directly related to quality of the final product. The degree and type of filtration required influences the design of the complete system. Some conventional filter systems may use paper media filter over a reservoir tank. Oil is pumped onto the filter media from where it falls into a reservoir tank. However, this method of filtration is only suitable for some hot mill applications. Other conventional filter systems use pre-coat type filters having a candle or pressure plate design. The filter is normally composed of various blends of diatomaceous earth and Fuller's earth, depending on the particular process, the length of the filter run, and the necessary oil quality. With these filters, however, it is necessary to periodically stop filtration, remove contaminated materials, and replace the filters before going back on line.
Another conventional filtration system uses tiers of fiberglass candle filters that are stacked into a large, cylindrical tank having a conical bottom. Used oil is pumped over the top of each tier of fiberglass filter elements so that contaminates adhere to the fiberglass as the oil is drawn downward by gravity. Filtered oil is collected on a mounting plate positioned beneath each tier of fiberglass cylinders and then pumped away for temporary storage and eventual return to industrial applications. Highly concentrated soiled oil accumulates in the bottom of the filter tank and is removed via a pump.
While a supamic filter adequately filters industrial oil, the maintenance required to maintain the system results in significant periods of downtime and hampers overall efficiency of a filtering system. Although accumulated sludge may be removed from the fiberglass filter elements by backwashing with compressed air, backwashing is not always effective and the filter elements must be periodically removed and cleaned to insure proper operation of the system. In order to clean the filter elements, however, the filter tank must be disassembled so that the filter elements can be removed and washed with industrial cleaners. As a result, the filter tank must be taken out of service, thereby halting or limiting the filtration capabilities of the entire system.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a filter system that is easy to service.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to filter system that can remain on-line during service operations.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a filter system that is modular and can be easily configured into various sizes for different applications.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.